Tattooed McGee
by MadKatMom
Summary: Just a funny, quick one-shot about McGee, Abby and tattoos. Might be slightly OOC for McGee. McAbby! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I am merely borrowing the characters for play time.


_**Hello Everyone! I am new to the NCIS world, both the show and the fanfiction. I am trying desperately to get caught up. I'm through the first few episodes of season 4. I have seen about half of the show this season and sporadic ones through the other seasons. This story is just a little one-shot that refused to leave my brain! If it contradicts anything that has been said or shown in the show, and I just haven't seen it yet, I apologize. I just really needed to get it out of my head! So here we go... Enjoy!**_

**Tattooed McGee**

"Here you go Abs. This is the last box of evidence from the suspect's apartment. Gibbs wants to know if you'd had any luck identifying the victim?" McGee asked as he dropped the box on her steel table.

"Thanks Timmy! And no, you can tell Gibbs that the fingerprints are still running." Abby replied.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to give you this." Tim walked out the door and reentered seconds later carrying a Caf-Pow! "From Gibbs. He's still on base and gave me strict instructions to get the evidence and this back to you."

Abby took a long drink of the red liquid before thanking McGee. She then whirled back to her computer, her lab coat flapping around her knees as she did so. "Ok, where to start?"

"Do you need any help? Until the rest of the team gets back anyway?"

"Well sure McGee. You can start cataloging that box, ok?"

The two set off to do their assigned tasks in silence, both concentrating on their own work. Abby found an ID for the victim and called Gibbs. McGee was almost finished with the box he was working on when he came to a small white container that looked almost like an old-fashioned milk jug.

"Hey Abby, what do you think this is?" McGee asked holding up the container.

"Looks like an old milk jug to me. Does it feel like anything's in it?"

"No, it feels empty. It doesn't appear to be hermetically sealed either. Just topped with a plastic cap."

"Well, let's open it up. He may have been old school and stored paper plans or something in it."

As McGee started to pull the plastic cap off they heard a slight hiss and saw a puff of white powder.

"Close it!" Abby yelled, but it was too late. Whatever had been in the container had been released.

The two ran out of the lab as quickly as possible. McGee slammed the door and Abby hit the lockdown button.

Looking up at each other, they both said: "Decon?" at the same time. Nodding they took off at a run making it to the decontamination area in record time. Stripping off their clothes and throwing them in the burn bins, all sense of modesty left at the door when your life was possibly in danger, they made it into the showers.

* * *

In the squad room, Tony was annoying Ziva as usual and Gibbs had just walked in with his coffee. He slapped Tony on the back of the head and told him to leave Ziva alone and went to sit at his desk. Almost immediately after he sat down the alarms started going off.

"What the hell?"

"It's Abby's lab, Boss!" Tony said looking up at Gibbs with fear in his eyes. "McGee was down there helping her too."

At that all three sprung into action, and foregoing the elevators, took the stairs at a run to get down to Abby and McGee.

* * *

"I can not believe this is happening!" Abby groaned as she got of the shower wrapping a towel under her arms.

"Bethesda here we come." McGee said sulkily. He also got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned his back on Abby to walk toward the lockers with jumpsuits in them. As soon as he turned he heard a gasp from Abby. Fearing the worst he turned back to her.

"McGee!" She practically squealed.

"What Abby? What's wrong?" Almost as soon as he said it he realized what she was most likely reacting to.

Abby walked over and stood toe to toe with him. She gently put her hands on his shoulders and turned him slowly around so that she was facing his back again. McGee let out a soft sigh as she did so.

She slowly ran her hands over each shoulder blade. On his right shoulder was a computer power button in black ink. On his left shoulder was a black rose with a long, green stem. But the tattoo that surprised her the most was the lines of code written in a half moon shape spanning from his back to his chest across his rib cage. As she ran her hands over that one she could feel his breathing quicken. He had always been ticklish there. Which was one reason it surprised her to find a tattoo there of all places.

She was surprised to find any new tattoos on him at all! Realizing that he had never told her about the new ones made them even more interesting.

He obviously didn't get them just to impress her!

If he had, he most certainly would have told her. The fact that he had gotten three new tattoos since they had been together and had never breathed a word about any of them suddenly made him even more attractive. Which was something she didn't think was possible.

Making her decision, Abby grabbed his shoulders again and spun him around quickly.

"I have never found you hotter than I do right now." She said to a slightly shocked McGee before planting her lips on his and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

Too stunned for a moment to even react, McGee just stood there. Once the shock wore off however, he became an active participant in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel her smile against his lips as he did.

They stayed this way for several minutes, neither wanting to end the kiss. They were so involved in each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled as he came striding into the room. The two jumped apart instantly upon hearing the boss's voice. "How many times have I said no playing grab ass at work?" He demanded.

Gibbs looked back and forth from a smiling, unashamed Abby looking him in the eye to an embarrassed, red-faced McGee staring at the floor. He made his decision quickly to let this one go for now.

"Get dressed and down to autopsy as soon as you are." He said gruffly and strode out of the room.

The two stood still for a moment before Abby finally said: "Guess we should get dressed and downstairs so Ducky can check us out."

McGee merely nodded, still in shock from not even getting a head slap from Gibbs, and turned around. Abby slapped him on the butt check she knew his first tattoo was and leaned up to whisper in his ear: "We can continue that later."

She sauntered off to the lockers, leaving a once again shocked McGee, standing in her wake.

* * *

_**I know that a lot of people would probably say that this is out of character for McGee. In a way I could see that, but from what I've seen and read so far, he's done a lot of growing through the course of the show. And I think I could actually see something along these lines happening.**_

**_Also, I have an idea to turn this into kind of a mini-series, but I'll wait to see what kind of interest this gets first.  
_**


End file.
